Dearest Archangel
by Penwick
Summary: Gabriel, the Archangel, falls from heaven. He slammed into two girls car, Israfel and Chloe, which changed their lives and his. Secrets are revealed, war has begun, and romance has been found!
1. The Crash

**Israfel**

* * *

"Slow down Izzy!" My best friend, Chloe, shrieked from the passenger seat of the car.

"No! I can't be late to my interview! I can't!" I cried in response. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, my knuckles white. I had an interview, and I left late on accident. I needed to get there!

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Chloe and I screamed as the car jerked up and swerved to a halt in a ditch. The air bags inflated and I fought them down so I could see.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" I gasped as I craned my head to see her. Her long auburn hair hung over her bowed head. I noticed blood on her pant leg, and my eyes widened.

"I'm fine..." She croaked and raised her head to look at me with her brown eyes. All the fear left me as I saw just a small scratch on her forehead, I was worried it was something horrible.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, fighting with the bent door to get free.

"I don't know!" Chloe replied as she fought with her own door.

I got my door open, and fumbled with my seat belt. I hauled myself out of the car and on to the empty highway. Why was the road empty? It's a highway, isn't it always busy?

"You ran over someone!" Chloe's shriek pulled me out of my thoughts. I spun around quickly to see what she was talking about. Then I saw it. A body lay in the middle of the road, blood coated it.

"Oh my God!" I cried as I ran toward the fallen man. I fell to my knees, ignoring the rocks that dug into them. "Sir? Sir? Sir!" My voice rose with hysteria as I shook him gently. His eye lids fluttered open, revealing two deep mysterious brown eyes.

"Are you alright? Please tell me you're all right! Chloe, call the cops!" I cried, looking over my shoulder at Chloe.

"N-No... D-Don't," The man gasped, straining to say the words.

"What? You are crazy! I ran you over! You need to go to the hospital!" I turned my attention toward him again.

"You... ran me over? I just n-need to... r-rest," He coughed, staring up at me. Something changed in his eyes. Something menacing. His eyes bore into my own, and suddenly I felt like we needed to take him to my house. So he could rest.

"Come on, Chloe, help me pick him up and into the car, let's drive him to my house," I said, looking back at Chloe, who gave me a startled look and put down her phone.

"Izzy, he needs the hospital!" She shouted.

"No! He doesn't want to!" I tried explaining. She rolled her eyes and stumbled over, picking up the man's feet, while I helped support his head. We carried him into the backseat of the car, and I quickly went to the front of the car to survey the damage. The front of the car had a huge dent! Though, the car still looked like it could be driven. Just have to get it out of this ditch. I climbed into the car, Chloe following my lead, and stomped on the gas pedal, shifting into reverse. The car squealed in response and jerked backward, nearly slamming my head into the wheel. At least, now we're out of the ditch.

"Yes!" I cried and quickly spun the car around to head home.

"You're mom will be so pissed once she see's what you did to the car!" Chloe exclaimed.

"At least we have time to think, she won't be home until eight tonight," I replied, trying to push the worry gnawing in my stomach.

Once we got to my house, we carried him up to my attic bedroom. I put him down on my bed, pulling the sky blue comforter off so we didn't ruin it.

"Uh, Izzy..." Chloe murmured, grabbing my shirt sleeve.

"What is it?" I asked turning around.

"The blood..." She replied. I looked down at the trail, my eyes widening.

"Crap!" I exclaimed as I ran to the bathroom, grabbing two wet rags,"Help me get it off!"

We both fell to our knees, and scrubbed at the blood.


	2. Awake

**Gabriel**

* * *

I woke up in a dimly lit room. I craned my head to look around, posters of celebrities hung around the small room. The walls were a dull beige, the ceiling slanted down behind me, and a small window was just above the bed I was laying on. I noticed two girls bent down scrubbing at something on the ground. Both girls had long auburn hair, but one had hair more curly than the other. The one on the left, with the straight hair, looked up at me. She had aquatic blue eyes.

"Hey, he's awake!" She exclaimed, nudging her friend with her elbow.

"Oh?" Her friend said, looking up. This one had brown eyes.

I jerked myself up, so I was in a sitting position. The two girls were now at the foot of the bed.

"Who are you?" I asked, I could vaguely remember what happened. I remembered falling, at great speeds. Then there was a flash and I was looking into the girl with aqua blue eyes, then that was it.

"I'm Chloe, this is Israfel," The one with brown eyes said, gesturing toward her friend.

"I prefer to be called Izzy, though," Her friend said.

I nodded, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, but I instantly regretted it. I cried out because of the sudden wave of pain.

"Oh, whoa! Take it easy!" Chloe exclaimed, rushing toward me. Israfel stared at me, curiosity filled her eyes. What did she want?

"I'm fine!" I grunted and waved off Chloe.

"Alright, dude, what's your name?" Chloe asked.

"Why does it concern you?" I snapped. Israfel walked forward and whispered something to her friend, who then scampered off and down the stairs.

"Alright, what did you do to me?" Israfel asked.

"What? I didn't do anything," I said as innocently as possible.

"Yeah, you did. On the road. You basically controlled me or something!"

"Control you? Ha! You are hilarious!"

"Don't lie. I didn't want to take you here, but then you said something and stared at me. Then suddenly I wanted to take you here!"

"I didn't do anything, sweetheart, now back off."

"At least tell me your name! And, Don't call me sweetheart."

I chuckled, this human was quite amusing. "My name doesn't concern you," I replied. I noticed the anger shining in her eyes and I couldn't help but snicker. Her nostril's flared and she stormed down the stairs, leaving me alone in the room. I stood up and limped to the stairs, the two girls were talking. I strained to listen to what they were saying.

"... Okay we need to get him out of here, he's a jerk!" I think that was Chloe talking.

"There is something off about him, though. I'd like to figure that part out," Israfel replied.

"What do you mean? He seems perfectly normal to me. Maybe that he's all bloody, but that's all because of you."

"No no, how did he get in front of the car? No one was there! And what about that flash of light? You saw it too, I know you did!"

"That flash of light? No, that was sun glare! Maybe you just weren't paying attention so you didn't see him!"

"Whatever. I saw what I saw. I'd like to at least learn his name. Maybe I could google him or something."

Their footsteps came closer and I quickly limped back onto the bed.

"Tell us your name, Sir, and we'll let you go," Israfel said. Her friend eye's widened, perhaps they were unstable on this attempt of scaring me.

"You think you can scare me? Hold me captive? I'd like to see you try," I chuckled.

"You don't think we can? Chloe took martial arts and I know how to use a knife," She fired back. Chloe shifted, obviously terrified now by her friends claims.

"Oh good, you can defend yourselves. I don't care!"

That set Israfel off. Her eyes flared with anger and she glared. I tilted my head and chuckled. Chloe also looked annoyed with me, yet still terrified.

"Just tell me your name. We told you ours," Chloe said, her voice tired. I sighed, oh well. There is a thousand Gabriel's out there.

"My names Gabriel. Now, I'd like to go," I replied, getting annoyed.

"No way, you are staying here. Answer our questions!" Israfel yelled. Oh, now she was mad.

"You think you can hold me? Petty humans!" I muttered under my breath, but realized they heard me.

"What? You called us petty humans? You're human too," Chloe said, looking dumbfounded. Oh that was a mistake! Dammit! I need to shut up!

"I am... I just... meant you were," I tried saving myself.

"Right, Chloe could you go get some rags? He's bleeding a lot," Israfel said. I looked down at myself, oh... I was. I didn't realize. Chloe turned and ran off to go get the rags, but Israfel leaned in so she was inches away from my face.

"What are you? How did you get in front of my car? I'm pretty sure you aren't human," She whispered, her eyes narrowed.

"What? Me? I was just walking when you hit me. Of course I'm human, what else would I be?" I replied. Chloe walked into the room and Israfel took the rag and harshly held it on my leg, making my cringe. I glared at Israfel, who was staring at me with confusion and anger.


	3. Paranoid

**Israfel**

* * *

I don't understand what's this guy's deal. What is he hiding? I shook my head, turning away from him. Something about him... I can't put my finger on it. He wasn't going to tell me, that was for sure. I left the rag on his leg and pulled Chloe with me downstairs. I needed to talk with her, how could she not see there was something off about him?

"Chloe, tell me you see something off about this guy!" I exclaimed once we were downstairs and out of Gabriel's earshot.

"There is nothing wrong with him!" She insisted.

"There is something very wrong! Like, did you notice he had long scrapes along his forehead when we put him in the car a few hours ago? They are gone! Or what about the fact that we ran him over and he doesn't seem to be showing much pain," I hissed in response.

"Well, what if those scrapes were just blood trails? It could have been! Maybe he is hiding the pain, you do that sometimes because you don't want to bring attention to yourself," She fired back at me, trying to prove my facts wrong.

"That doesn't make much sense," I replied. Then a horrifying idea struck me,"What if he is a killer? Oh my god! I let a killer in my house!"

"Izzy! You are overreacting! He is not a killer!"

"I am not overreacting! He just... I can't explain it!"

"You are just being paranoid. Let's just let him rest for a few hours, then we'll get him out of here after making sure he's okay. Alright? We need to finish cleaning."

"Fine! What the hell will we do with the car, though?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"What? There is a huge dent in it from running him over!"

"There is no dent! We ran over him, but the car is perfectly fine! Izzy, what is wrong with you?"

I quickly ran to the window, and sure enough the car was in perfect condition. What the hell? I swear on my life there was a huge dent!

"This isn't right!" I cried, my eyes wide. Horror gnawed at my insides, I have no idea whats going on.

"Izzy... lets just finish cleaning, okay? You are paranoid. You can take a nap once we're done," Chloe coaxed, taking my arm and pulling me to the stairs to finish scrubbing the blood.


	4. Disappearence

**Israfel**

* * *

The front door opened, I shrieked and popped up at alarming speed.

"Oh wow, sweetie, it's just me. Mom," My mother said as she shut the door behind her. My mom was 56, with golden long hair and aquatic blue eyes like me.

"Sorry, just on edge," I replied, quickly hiding the rag behind me. Chloe, who was behind me, quickly snaked the rag from my hands and shoved hers and mine in her purse.

"I thought you were at an interview and what are you doing on the staircase?" My mom asked.

"I, uh... I spilled juice here, and I already finished my interview," I lied. Crap! I forgot all about my interview! I quickly spun around to face Chloe, after a light tap on my wrist.

"What is it?" I whispered, and Chloe pointed up the stairs to my bedroom. Oh crap... Gabriel's still here! We forgot to get him out!

"Oh, hello Chloe, I didn't realize you were here, too!" My mom greeted Chloe, a warm smile on her face.

"Uh, hi. How are you doing?" Chloe asked, trying to buy me thinking time.

"I'm doing well! Israfel, I just now remembered, but I need to see what kind of bed you have, I was planning on getting you new blankets," My mom stated. Crap! She would see him!

"Oh, okay!" I said, moving aside. Not good! I glanced at Chloe who was pale, and wore a worried expression. My mom padded up the stairs and stepped inside. I cringed, trying coming up with an excuse for why there was a man in there.

"You have a twin bed. Hey, Israfel, why is your comforter on the floor?" My mom exclaimed. What? Chloe and I ran up the stairs, and sure enough the room was empty.

"Oh... sorry, Mrs. Merce, I accidentally left it there when I heard Izzy drop the juice," Chloe came to the rescue!

"It's alright. I'll be downstairs if anyone needs me," My mom informed us as she went downstairs.

"Holy crap, where did he go?" Chloe cried, looking around the room.

"I have no idea! See, there is something wrong!" I exclaimed as I scanned the room. He might be hiding, so I opened the closet and other various places he could fit.

"He isn't here. What the hell," Chloe stated, fear dripping into each word.

"I know, this is getting even weirder," I replied. Chloe grabbed my wrist, and I turned to look at her.

"I need to go, promise you'll stay safe?" She said sternly.

"Yeah, I will try. I'll arm myself with pepper spray," I replied, half-joking. Chloe nodded before releasing me and scampering down the steps.

I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. I needed sleep, today was... frightening. I needed to sort this out. I closed my eyes, bringing my comforter up and around me.


	5. Zachariah

**Israfel**

* * *

"Rise and shine!" My mom yelled at me, shaking me awake, "Happy Birthday! You are finally 23 years old!"

Oh, today was my birthday. I forgot all about it with yesterday's drama.

"Thank you mom!" I exclaimed, shoving the comforter off of me, so I could follow her downstairs.

"I made you your favorite breakfast. Pancakes," My mom grinned proudly and shoved me down into a chair.

"Gee, thank you!" I beamed, staring at the pancakes. All of yesterday's problems completely slipped my mind as I wolfed down the pancakes. They were delicious! My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I quickly yanked it out. Chloe was calling, I quickly answered and through a full mouth said, "Hey Chloe!"

"Hey birthday girl! Be ready in 10, I'm dropping by to take you shopping!" Chloe giggled over the phone.

"Oh, okay!" I replied. I quickly finished the rest of the pancakes and hung up.

"Mom, I'm going to hang out with Chloe, okay?" I hollered to her.

"Alright, have fun! I'll be gone by ten, so the house will be locked. I'll be back, though, at six tonight!" She informed me. Perfect. I quickly bound up the stairs to get changed, pulling on jeans and a black aeropostile hoodie. I glanced down for a moment, admiring my shoes when I saw a drop of blood. My face went pale as I remembered what happened. I need to ask Chloe what to do, because Gabriel might be following us. It's possible.

A couple of minutes later, I heard a honk from a car's horn and I quickly ran down the stairs to greet Chloe.

"Come on, there is a sale at Hot Topic today!" She cried as she yanked me down the driveway to her red convertible. I pulled myself into it and buckled on my seat belt, listening to Chloe chatter about random things.

"Hey Chloe? Can you shut up for a second?" I finally interrupted.

"Oh sure. What's up?" Being the best friend that she is, she knew something was on my mind.

"Just yesterday's incident," I replied.

"What happened yesterday?"

"You know... with Gabriel? I ran him over?"

"You ran over somebody? Oh my god!"

What the hell? My eyes widened and I stared at her,"If this is a joke, it's not funny!"

"I'm serious! You ran over someone?" Chloe cried, obviously being serious.

"You were with me!" I yelled, horror dripping into my words.

"No I was at my house all day yesterday!" She hollered back.

"No yo- Holy crap! Look out Chloe!" I shrieked as a man fell from the sky and hit the ground in a kneeling position. The ground rippled under the impact, a small crater was around him. The car flipped up and flew backward. We both shrieked as the car tumbled.

The car skidded to a halt, blood clouded the edges of my vision. My head pounded and I looked over at the unconscious Chloe. I fumbled with the door, kicking it with my foot to get free. I pulled myself onto the ruined road and looked over. The man stood up, all I could see was that he was wearing a tuxedo and was bald. He approached me and yanked me up by my hair. Pain shot out from my scalp, I cried with the pain.

"Hello, Israfel. I noticed you knew a certain archangel that skipped out," The man sneered. What did he say? Archangel?

"Where is he? I'll let you go alive if you be a nice dear and tell me," He hissed, leaning down to my ear.

"W-Who?" I stammered, pain shooting through my body with every movement.

"The archangel! Gabriel!" He bellowed. What? Gabriel... that guy I ran over? An archangel?

"Hey beautiful, I'm right here!" A voice right next to me rang out.

"Gabriel!" The man holding me cried, dropping me. My face slammed against the asphalt, making me shriek with pain.

"Yes, Zachariah, it's me. How's it going? Last time we talked I put a blade to your neck. I could do it again," Gabriel snickered.

"Come with me, Gabriel, if you want to have an easy pass. Don't make me hurt you," The man who must be Zachariah, warned.

"Yeah, sorry hot stuff. I'll put a hold on that," Gabriel chuckled.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. I thought I heard Zachariah scream, but not in pain. More of anger. Then it went still. Silence.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gabriel's voice rang in my pounding head. I groaned, rolling over to see him looking down at me. He bent down and felt my pockets. He's mugging me!

"S-Stop!" I tried screaming, but I was too weak.

"Relax, I'm trying to find your phone," He replied gently. He pulled an object out of my pocket, I think it must have been my phone.

"Yes, I'd like to report a crash. I don't know what happened, I just saw a car flipped over and two girls screaming for help. Yes, we're on the main road. Thank you," I heard Gabriel talking into the phone then hang up.

"Just hang in there, the cops are on their way," He told me. I tried keeping my eyes open, but I couldn't. The pain was overwhelming. My eyes slowly drifted shut, just as sirens sounded in the distance.


	6. The hospital

**Gabriel**

* * *

****I perched on a small hotel just across from the hospital Israfel and her friend was in. So, the angels figured out about Israfel? If that is so, they must also realize that she isn't human. Or at least, not completely. She is immune to my touch, I couldn't get her to fall into unconsciousness. Though, she isn't immune to mind control. I did manage to persuade her to not take me to the hospital. Maybe if I hover around a bit longer, I'll figure out what she is. Unless, she herself doesn't seem to know. I've broken into her mind to read her thoughts a couple of times, when she was asleep, and I couldn't find anything about the supernatural. Strange.

I watched Israfel's mother hurry into the hospital, carrying flowers and magazines. I unfurled my black wings, they had a wingspan of 18 feet. I leaped from the roof, free-falling for a moment before flapping and taking flight. I flew toward the hospital, just a shadow in the night sky. I descended until I was near the room Israfel was in, I was careful as to not be seen.

"Oh, Izzy! Are you okay? What happened?" The mother's voice drifted out through the semi-open window.

"I'm fine, mom. Just hit my head a little hard. I don't know what happened, I was looking at my purse the time that it happened," Israfel's voice rang in reply.

"Ma'am, visiting hours are done. You need to leave," Another voice. I think that was security.

"Okay, okay. I'll be back tomorrow, Izzy," The mother whimpered as she left the room.

I peered in through the window, Israfel was in the hospital bed reading a magazine. All that was for light was a lamp, casting shadows along the walls. This must be the time the patients were suppose to go to bed. I descended to the ground, curling my wings back. I looked up at the room she was in and concentrated, my surroundings slowly faded away as the hospital room took its place.

Israfel's jaw dropped, but quickly shut to bite back a scream.

"Hey, you miss me?" I chuckled, leaning against the wall.

"How the... how the hell did you get in here?" She cried, keeping her voice quiet.

"That shouldn't concern you," I replied.

"Who was the guy that wrecked Chloe's car?"

"Oh, him? That was Zachariah, a nasty son of a bitch."

"I heard him... talking. About you."

"Yeah? What did he say about me?"

"I don't know... I was basically out-cold. I could have imagined it all."

"I doubt that, Lay it on me."

"He said you were an archangel. How crazy is that? You are just a guy I ran over. See, I heard wrong."

"No, sweetheart, you heard right."

Her eyes bulged in disbelief. I watched her closely, a crooked grin forming on my face.

"That's... impossible!" She stammered, shaking her head.

"Nope. It's not," I chuckled, unfurling my wings to show off.

"Holy crap. I ran over an archangel," She cried, examining me closely.

"Don't tell anybody, or you'll face the consequences," I laughed at her reaction.

"Right. So, is that how you got in front of my car? Teleporting gone wrong? That's also how you healed so quick!" She gasped, trying to think it through.

"Bingo!" I exclaimed, curling my wings back in, "Now, I need to go. So... Later!" I snapped my fingers, disappearing in a rush of wind. I left Israfel in the room. Guess I might be her guardian angel, now that I've stuck her in danger.


	7. Mental ward

**Israfel**

* * *

It's been two months since Zachariah attacked. I haven't seen Gabriel since the night at the hospital. Maybe he just went back to where he came from. Well good riddance! Though, Chloe thought I was paranoid. She keeps forgetting all that has happened, everyone but me has. I think Gabriel did something. Then how come I still know? He ruined my life. I'm here in a mental ward, because everyone thought my story of what actually happened was insane.

This place is nice, though. Always clean and they make my bed for me. There is a lot of games in the day room, like Mario Kart, Twister, and Sorry. My mom visits me often. Chloe, well, I guess our friendship is over. 20 years of being best friends and one person changed it all. Screw you, Gabriel!

I think I'm starting to believe I have mental issues. Gabriel an archangel? He has done nothing but evil in his time near me. He must have used holograms. Stupid computer geeks. Technology is not my friend.

"Hello, Israfel, time for your medication," The doctor poked his small head into the room.

"I told you its Izzy," I snapped as I stood up to take the medicine from his now outstretched arm.

"My bad, Ms. Merce," He muttered, shaking his head.

"My god! It's Izzy!" I practically shrieked with annoyance.

Good, the doctor got the message and left. I downed the medication, it was supposed to help make me drowsy so I could sleep. After all, it was getting pretty dark. I flopped down on the depressingly dull bed and prepared for sleep. This was a rather annoying day. I wish I wasn't here. I wish I didn't run over the computer geek Gabriel.


	8. Party Palace

**Israfel**

* * *

****"Knock, knock. Open up!" My mom's voice drifted through the door.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked as I heaved the door open.

"I came to get you," She replied, her eyes scouring every inch of me.

"I'm leaving?"

"For a few hours, yes!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Chloe's sister, Marissa, has a birthday party. You are coming with."

All the excitement left me, like I just popped like a balloon.

"Chloe and I aren't friends," I replied, my face falling into a glare.

"Well Chloe's mom and I are friends. So you are coming with," She commanded, pulling me by the arm out of the building after explaining to a security guard.

Mom shoved me into the car and drove to "Party Palace" for Marissa's party. Oh great, surrounded by nine-year old's for a couple hours. Sounds fun.

"You should have fun. There is a rock climbing wall here, too. Remember, you love those!" Mom bragged about how awesome this place is.

"I haven't climbed one since I was fourteen," I grimaced as the car parked. I'll try the rock climbing wall, though. I pulled myself out of the car and stared at the towering building in front of me. It was... pink? It looked just like a pink castle! Oh my... they take things to the extreme, now don't they? I marched in, holding every ounce of pride I had.

"Rock climbing is over there, knock yourself out," Mom steered me toward it. I strode over there, ignoring all the kid's dressed up as princesses.

"Hi Izzy!" Marissa's squeaky voice shrieked as a little girl hugged my leg.

"Hey Marissa," I said, stroking her black hair.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"Just going to the rock climbing wall."

"Oh cool!"

I nodded as she ran off to join a group of girls that just came in. I quickly ran to the rock climbing wall.

Holy crap! It was the biggest rock climbing wall I've ever seen. It was tall and wide, even if I tried I couldn't put an estimated height. Alright, wall, bring it on! I hurried over to one of the guys running the wall.

"You want to climb?" He asked.

"Of course!" I replied, eagerly looking at the wall. The guy took a belt and fastened it around my waist, then checked that it was secure. He brought me over to the wall and attached the rope to it.

"Have fun and when you want to come down, just let go of the wall," The man said as he walked off. I quickly took hold of the wall and climbed.

I must be 20 feet high, probably higher. My fingers ached with gripping the plastic rocks tightly, and I was slipping because of sweat. I still had awhile to go.

"Hey," A male voice sounded right next to me, with a light tap on my wrist. I was so not expecting that. I whirled around to see Gabriel, I tried biting back a scream as I flailed to get my hold back on the wall.

"Take it easy!" Gabriel laughed, taking my elbow to steady me.

"Don't touch me! What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed, jerking my elbow away.

"Just came to warn you. Six o'clock," He said, gesturing with his head to the ground.

"That's just security," I glared as I got ready to climb higher.

"No, sweetheart, it's not. Check again," Gabriel explained, rolling his eyes. I looked down and examined the guy Gabriel was talking about. If I focused I could see... Holy crap! He seemed to be glowing!

"Holy..." I trailed off as the man looked back at me.

"Don't make eye contact!" Gabriel hissed in my ear as he casually surveyed which rocks he should use to get higher.

"Who is he?" I asked, turning my attention to the wall.

"An angel. Here to kill you," Gabriel answered.

"Why does an angel want me dead?"

"Sorry, my fault."

"He's here to kill me because of you?"

"Sort of, just keep climbing, I'll tell you what to do once you reach the top."

Then he was gone. No trace of him ever being there. I grunted, pulling myself up. How does this geek disappear? What if Gabriel really is an archangel? It would make sense, Archangel Gabriel does exist... in the bible. Let's say he is an archangel and that guy down on the ground is an angel, I'm pretty sure angels wouldn't kill random people for the fun of it.

I climbed higher, and in no time I was at the top. What does Gabriel want me to do? Did he tell me?

"Good, you're here. Now, if you don't mind crashing a little girl's party to save your life..." Gabriel trailed off as he appeared on my left.

"I'm not going to ruin a kid's party!" I cried.

"So, you'd rather die? That's cool," Gabriel replied.

"Okay... fine. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"First, don't freak out and scream," He answered, his hand moving toward the rope that was attached to me. His hand fumbled with the hook as he tried to get it off.

"No! You want me to fall and die! You're going to kill me!" I shrieked as I clung tightly to the wall and tried slapping his hand away.

"Chill! I'm not going to let you fall!" He hissed as he got the rope off. He pressed the buckles of the belt, for the rope, around my waist, and it dropped like a stone.

"Now, hold on. You aren't afraid of heights, are you?" He asked, his hands moving around my waist.

"What are you going to do? Of course I'm terrified of heights!" I cried, tensing at his touch. There was no way to escape unless I wanted to fall and die.

"Then close your eyes!" He said, pulling me into his arms so I wasn't holding onto the wall anymore. I screamed and flailed, trying to bring attention to myself.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Gabriel cried into my ear. I clamped my mouth shut, knowing he was the one holding my life. Though, it was too late. People were calling the cops, Security held up guns, and kid's screamed and tried running. The man who Gabriel said was an angel was nowhere to be seen.

"Hold on tight, okay? Don't let go. Close your eyes if that helps," Gabriel whispered in my ear, turning me around so I could put my arms around his neck to hold on. He leaped from the wall, my stomach threw itself around as we fell. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for impact. It never came, though, all that happened was my stomach dropping like a stone and a weird sound... I opened my eyes briefly to see large dark wings unfurling from Gabriel's back.


	9. Into Hiding

**Gabriel**

* * *

I snapped my wings out just before we hit the ground and I hurtled myself forward to get out. Screams echoed in the room and guns fired. Israfel clung to me tightly, if I could die of suffocation I think I would have already. I turned to shield her as I flew out a window, glass shattered and encased us. More screams filled my ears as I shook the glass off and flew through the streets and into the open sky.

"Should be smooth sailing from here," I informed Israfel.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her eyes were still clamped shut and she didn't loosen her hold.

"Unless these people can fly, or the angel called for another archangel. Which is highly unlikely," I chuckled.

"What about the planes and such?"

"You don't need to worry about them."

Israfel lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Holy crap!" She cried, her grip got tighter but she was clearly amazed.

"Anywhere you would like to go? Besides here?" I asked.

"Why not my home?" She asked, looking at me.

"All the angel's know you live there. Best not risk it," I answered while trying to think of a place.

"Oh..." She sighed, and burrowed her face in my shoulder.

"Let's just go to my place. For the time being."

"You own a house?"

"No... an apartment. I have to hide somewhere, don't I?"

For the rest of the flight we remained silent. Might be hard for her to believe us angel's exist? Now here is her proof. I'll give her time to cope. I descended onto a hotel building and unwrapped her arms from around my neck.

"We're here. I'm not carrying you," I sighed, taking her hand and walking to a fire escape to go to the floor my room was on.

"Okay," She muttered. She was obviously getting tired.

I lead her to my room, opening up the window and helping her in. I pulled myself in and guided her to one of the beds.

"You're tired. Try to sleep," I told her, laying her down and throwing the blankets over her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Just going to watch TV or something. I don't sleep," I chuckled and sat down on a couch. She nodded and got herself situated while I channel surfed.

"Good night," She whispered loud enough for me to here.

"Night," I whispered back.


	10. Goodbye Family

**Israfel**

* * *

I woke up to a dark room. Pulling myself out of the bed, I fumbled for a light switch, flicking it on to show the Hotel room. All of what happened last night came pouring down on me, flying... Gabriel... Angels. I searched the room for Gabriel, he was no where in sight. I ran my fingers through my hair, pacing the length of the room wondering where he might be. What if he went out because he set bombs up? What if he needed a new knife to kill me with? To calm my nerves, I sat down on the couch and flicked on the News. Best way for me!

"So, Bill, what happened at the kid's birthday?" A mans voice blared through the television.

"Oh, a winged man kidnapped a woman climbing a rock wall, John," Another voice, Bill, blared in response.

"A winged man, you say? I don't believe you!" John chuckled.

"Oh? Roll the tapes!" Bill waved his hand, the television screen filling with a video from a cell phone.

I watched myself on the Rock climbing wall, for a minute it looked like I wasn't talking to anybody. I watched the belt around me slowly undo, but nobody was there besides me. Then, bam! Gabriel materialized next to me, his arms around my waist and he kicked from the wall, free-falling to the ground when monstrous black wings unfurled from his back and he flew out the window. Holy crap.

"Look, I'm on the news!" Gabriel exclaimed, making me scream and pop up.

"How did you get here so fast? Where'd you go?" I asked, turning to see him with a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Chill. Went to go get some grocery's," He answered. He walked over to the kitchen and put the bag down. "You hungry?"

"Uh, Yeah," I replied, my stomach suddenly churning with hunger.

"Good. I'll make something!" He stated, taking food from the paper bag. He waved his hand, the television screen went black.

"Alright... Good... One egg," He muttered to himself, fumbling with various foods. He dropped an egg on the ground and it shattered on the tile.

"You don't know how to cook, do you?" I giggled, walking over and taking a rag to clean up the egg at his feet.

"Caught me. I have no clue," He sighed, staring at a piece of paper with directions.

"Here, let me help!" I stepped in front of him, taking the paper and read it.

"Wow," He exclaimed as I bashed pieces of butter and mixed it in with a variety of sugars and flour.

He stared over my shoulder for most of the time, but occasionally I felt his gaze move over to my face.

"You done yet?" He asked, staring at the finished batter.

"No, I have to bake it," I answered, pouring the batter into a mold and setting the timer.

"Oh," He sighed, moving away and to the couch.

"What about my family?" I asked suddenly.

"Your... Family?" His face drooped, sadness lining it.

"Yes. My family!"

"Oh... They're fine... Hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Well, sure, they may have to deal with a couple of angels, but they should be fine!"

"You bastard! Take me back to them! Now!"

"Sorry, no can do!"

"Why not? I'll force you to!"

"I'd like to see you try. If you do go back, all you're doing is handing yourself to the killers. They'll kill you and your family!"

I glared at him, walking forward to stand in front of him.

"Take me back," I hissed.

"I said N-" He cut off as I leaped toward him.

"Please! This is my family!" I cried, as he grabbed my wrists so I wouldn't claw at his face.

"No!" He yelled, his voice echoing in my ears. It surprised me... I stared in shock as he threw me away from him.

"Just... go finish the food," He sighed, his voice much more gentle. He took my hand and pulled me up to my feet, guiding me to the kitchen.

"Sorry," He mumbled before turning around and disappearing.

I stared, a thousand thoughts flying through my mind. I shook them off as the timer beeped and pulled the home-made waffles from the molds.

Sitting down to eat, I kept an eye on the room. He might randomly appear.


	11. Threat

**Gabriel**

* * *

I stood on the edge of the lawn, invisible to humans. I watched her house, Israfel's house. Her mom sat at a table, Israfel's friend, Chloe I think it was, sat next to her. Both of them were in tears and I noticed a detective talking to them. Sighing, I turned and walked along the stone sidewalk.

"Spying, aren't we?" Zachariah's voice chuckled.

"Wouldn't you know," I replied, turning around to face him.

"Come on, Gabriel, we can protect Israfel," Zachariah said, staring at the house.

"From who? Last time I checked, you were the ones after her!"

"Well, I could kill her family. Then what will you do? The girl will try to get away after knowing that."

"You touch them, you die. That is final."

"What happened to that humor, Gabriel?"

"This isn't a joking situation!"

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Zachariah walked forward, being cautious not to be so close.

"I... I'm on the humans side?" I lied. I was on the humans side... At least now I am. Though, that wasn't what this was about.

"That can't be entirely true, can it?" Zachariah laughed, turning around again to face the house.

"It is. How did you find me, anyway?" I asked, pulling an angel blade from my jacket.

"We were watching the family when you strolled in. Now, you don't need that blade, do you?"

"I don't know, why don't you give me a reason?"

"Well, I guess it is time to end this talk. You hand over the girl soon, or we'll find ways to take her by force," Zachariah growled, disappearing.

Why was he so set on finding her? What was the big gain? I knew there was something different about her and I'm pretty sure Zachariah does too, but why? Well, I need to be more careful, that was a close call. At least he didn't try anything, I mean, I'm an archangel. What is he? A regular angel. I could smoke him whenever I wanted.


	12. Angels

**Israfel**

* * *

I walked through the hallway of the hotel in search of the elevator. No way was I going to stay here. Pool... Stairs... Aha! Elevator! I walked into the elevator and pressed down, sighing impatiently as it took its time.

"Leaving so soon?" A familiar voice, Gabriel's, said behind me. I jumped, whirling around to glare at him.

"Leave me alone!" I hissed.

"No can do, look at me without the glare. You don't understand," He sighed, taking my hands with his own. I pulled back.

"You want me to forget all about my family, well wake up! That isn't happening!" I said, waving my arms.

"Israfel, let me explain. If you go back, Zachariah will kill you!"

"And I don't?"

"Well... Uh... That isn't important!"

The elevator dinged to a stop and I left with Gabriel trailing behind me.

"Please let me explain... You don't understand," He yelled behind me, but I kept moving toward the front doors.

Suddenly a silver blade whizzed past my head, a scream escaped my lips as I jerked away. The blade was caught in Gabriel's hand and he turned to see the man who threw it. It was another angel, if I looked closely I could see the shimmer of light.

Gabriel glared, moving toward me and picking me up by the arm. He moved me behind him as he shifted the blade in his hand.

"We meet again, don't we? I've always wanted to say that," Gabriel snickered.

"Gabriel, come on. Hand over the girl," The angel said.

"Uh, sorry. No can do, bucko," Gabriel chuckled.

"Then we'll take her by force," The angel grinned, waving his hand. More angels moved toward us, I now noticed there were no humans in here.

"Close your eyes," Gabriel whispered. I clamped my eyes shut and felt heat flood through me. I heard people screaming and the sickening sound of an explosion. I felt something wet spray me, but I refused to look.

"Keep them closed, I don't think you want to see this," Gabriel said as the sounds died down. I wrapped my arms around him and kept my eyes shut as he carried me out of the hotel.

"Wow that was a close one!" Gabriel exclaimed once we were out. I opened my eyes to see him covered in blood. Horrified, I looked down at myself to see I was too.

"Oh my god... What did you do?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

"Pretty sure you don't want to know, come with me. We'll walk to another hotel," He said, taking my arm.

"I-I don't want to go with you!" I stuttered. It wasn't true, I did. I wanted to be near him. I felt drawn to him and he made me feel safe.

"You don't know what you are talking about. Come on, a bus stop is nearby," Gabriel said gently, walking me down the side-walk.

"What do the angels want with me?" I asked after a while of walking.

"Not sure, but I know you are unlike most humans so I'm sure they know it, too," Gabriel answered.

"I'm unlike most humans?" I asked as we stopped and waited for the bus.

"Yes," He replied, watching the horizon for the bus.

"How?" I asked, but he didn't answer. The bus screeched to a stop in front of us and we walked to the driver.

"Best Western," Gabriel said to the driver, slipping twenty dollars into her hand. Gabriel took my hand and guided me to the back of the bus where nobody was at.

"You seem immune to certain things and can see angels and things," Gabriel whispered into my ear as the bus took off.

"Oh," I sighed. I looked at the window and saw myself. My hair looked like a rat had a party in and my clothes were ruined. "Holy... I look horrible!" I exclaimed.

"We'll stop by a store. Get you new clothes and cleaned up," He chuckled. Well, can't wait for that. I'd at least like to get new comfortable clothes.

The bus jerked to a stop and we got off. It was now raining, making me look even worse. Gabriel took his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders when he saw me shaking.

"Theres a store around the corner," He said, putting his arm around me and pulling me with him.

He opened up Wal-Mart's door with a jingle. He led me through and toward the women's section.

"Pick an outfit, alright?" He said. He turned on his heel and left me. I strolled through the isles, picking up a red hoodie and blue jeans.

"You done?" Gabriel said, he no longer had blood on him.

"Oh! Stop doing that! Yes, I am, though," I answered. He pulled me toward the checkout counter and paid for the clothes. He then pulled me toward the dressing room and put me in a stall.

"Here is a towel, wipe the blood off yourself," He whispered through the door. I undressed and wiped myself clean and put on the clothes.

"By any chance do you have a brush?" I asked.

"Of course," He laughed, handing me a brush over the top of the stall. I yanked it through my hair, somehow managing to make myself presentable.

"Okay, done," I said, leaving the stall and my dirty clothes behind.

"Good, let's go," He grinned, taking me out of the store and to the hotel.

He rented a room and lead me to it, leaving me alone to sleep while he went who knows where.


	13. Secret Revealed

**Gabriel**

* * *

I stood in the warehouse where Zachariah wanted to meet me. Maybe it was a bad idea to talk to him?

"Hello, Gabriel!" Zachariah sneered behind me. I whirled around to face him.

"Hello, beautiful," I chuckled.

"I'm sure you want to know why I asked for you to be here. Don't worry, I just want to talk," Zachariah said, walking closer to me.

"Yeah? I'm pretty sure I know the subject," I rolled my eyes.

"Israfel is the subject. You should hand her over."

"Why? She is an innocent human!"

"Ah, come on. Who are you fooling? You know she isn't completely human, and she is far from innocent."

"What?" She's not human, I know that, but not innocent?

"You didn't figure it out? She isn't human! She's not innocent!" Zachariah snapped.

"Then... what is she?" I asked.

"Israfel is an angel. The angel of song." He answered, his voice stone cold.

"No way," I gasped.


	14. Unbelievable

**Gabriel**

* * *

I stared in disbelief. It all made sense now...

"Yeah, hard to believe?" Zachariah laughed, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Alright, so? She's an angel, big deal," I snorted.

"Well, she is graceless. She isn't like the other angel, Anna I believe, who could hear the angels," Zachariah said, pacing in front of me.

"Alright, maybe that's something she ignored or faded away? Now this gives me more the reason to keep her out of your hands!" I growled.

"You can't keep her safe forever, you just got lucky last time," He warned, then disappeared. I stepped back, running my hands through my hair. Oh, wow. She is an angel? I guess that makes sense, considering all the things she is immune to and can see. She probably fell and lost her memory over time... or something. I don't know.

I sighed and my surroundings shimmered away and the Best Western hotel room took its place. The room was dark, but I could see Israfel's outline curled up in the bed. I quietly walked over to her and watched her sleep for a moment before pulling the blanket up around her shoulders.

I moved over to the couch and sat down, unfurling my wings and stretching them out.

"Gabriel?" A sleepy voice whispered behind me.

"Oh! Israfel?" I said, turning around to see her leaning over the couch.

"Yeah," She murmured, moving over to sit down as I curled my wings back in.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"Yes. You are very loud," She giggled, sitting down and leaning against me.

"My bad," I chuckled, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"You went to see the angels?" She asked.

"Just Zachariah... how did you know?"

"I don't know... just you smell like him."

"I... smell like him? He has a smell?"

"Well, I smelled the same thing in the car with Chloe, but I didn't notice it. Now I smell it again and I think its Zachariah."

"Wow. Maybe he wasn't wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

I sighed and looked down at the blue curious eyes watching me.

"I know what you are," I whispered.

"What?" She asked. She was obviously confused.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I chuckled.

"Tell me," She insisted.

"Fine. You're an angel," I said, staring into her blue eyes.

"You're right. I don't believe you," She said, seeming lost in thought.

"I told you!" I chuckled.

"Whatever..." She trailed off and I noticed she fell asleep. Must have been really tired. I rested my head against hers and pulled her closer to me. She was beautiful. I smiled to myself, enjoying the moment. Even if she was an angel, I felt responsible for her... even when she doesn't want to be around me.


	15. An Angels grace

**Israfel**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the hotel bed, the lights were on and Gabriel was... I have no idea what he is doing. Twirling a pancake on his thumb?

"What are you doing?" I laughed as I stood up.

"Oh? Morning. Not entirely sure," He chuckled, putting the pancake down.

"An angel?" I asked, thinking of last nights conversation.

"Uh, yeah. Don't believe me, do you?" He said, moving to stand in front of me.

"Depends. How can you prove it?"

"Prove it? Well you can see angels. Humans can't do that... most. You are immune to a lot of things. Is that enough proof?"

"Sure, I guess. Then how did I become human and grow up normal?"

"Well, my guess is you somehow lost your grace and fell from heaven. Then overtime you gradually lost your memory and so forth."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense?"

"Believe me?"

"Sure?" I sighed and walked to the bathroom where I brushed my hair.

"Well, we'll need to find your grace. I'm pretty sure you have one," Gabriel said.

"Grace?" I asked.

"Yeah. Basically an angel's mojo?" He explained, leaning against the bathroom door. "Problem is... I don't know where it is or where it could be," He continued.

"Maybe the angels know?" I said, leaving the bathroom with him close behind me.

"Guess it's worth looking in to," He sighed.

I decided to skip my breakfast this morning and I went to sit down on the bed.

"Well I don't know what to do," I though out loud. If this is all true, then I'd like my powers back. It would be cool to be able to fly like Gabriel.

"Come, let's go track down the grace now," He said suddenly. I was yanked to my feet and suddenly we weren't in the hotel room anymore. Instead we were in a warehouse. How did we get here?

"Came to turn her in? Don't want an angel?" A man who was in front of us chuckled.

"Wrong!" Gabriel exclaimed, his voice pulling me out of the dizziness that came over me. I now noticed it's Zachariah in front of us.

"You brought her right to us, though? We can easily take her by force," Zachariah laughed, walking toward us.

"But... you wouldn't dare," Gabriel sneered.

"Then why would you bring her?" Zachariah asked, tilting his head slightly. His eyes were dark, swirling with ideas.

"I came for her grace. Pretty sure you have it," Gabriel responded, his voice harsh.

"Oh... you mean this?" Zachariah held up a necklace, on its chain was a small capsule with something that was blue swirling in it. I felt drawn to it almost immediately. I wanted to march over there and take it.

"Well, I didn't think you'd give it to us right away. After all, this seems a little easy," Gabriel said, observing the necklace.

"Of course I wouldn't give it to you. Neither will I let you leave easy," Zachariah snickered, waving his hands. Suddenly, angels appeared around us. A lot of angels.

The angels crowded in on us, and Gabriel quickly pulled me in front of him, putting his arms up to block anything that might be thrown at me.

"Nice. You've been planning?" Gabriel laughed, though I could tell that's not how he felt.

"Yep. Go on, I expect them alive," Zachariah yelled to the angels.

Then all hell broke loose.


	16. Gone

**Gabriel**

* * *

The angels crowded in, silver blades glinting. My heart hammered in my chest as I tried thinking of a way to get out of this, Israfel's life was at stake and I couldn't fight like I normally do.

Silver filled my vision as a blade spiraled past me, I quickly spun to face the angel who through it and my wrist flung at him, the blade curled in my hand colliding with his neck.

"Shut your eyes and keep them closed!" I yelled in Israfel's ears, clinging her tight to me chest. She squeezed her eyes shut. I watched blades spiral through the air and I closed my own eyes. I felt the power rise from my chest, a bright source. I held my breath as I focused, feeling the energy pulse.

I exhaled sharply and the energy exploded around me. Screams filled the air as blood sprayed us. I felt the energy retreat back, leaving me light-headed as I opened my eyes to see the angels eyes burned out of their skulls with wings everywhere...

Only one man stood still alive among the angels. Zachariah.

"No!" He cried, turning to us. Blood was smeared across his face as he glared at me. "I won't let you win!" He charged me. I pushed Israfel to the ground, a spot that was not covered in bodies, and got into a defensive stance.

He flung himself at me, surprising me with this strength. I brought my fist up into his chin, shoving him off and onto the stone floor.

"We can make this easy. Just hand over the grace and no one else gets hurt," I gasped through breaths, I was working myself too hard.

"No one gets it like that," He hissed through clenched teeth as he tried once more. He brought his blade up and snarled. I snarled back as I ducked. He flew over me, and I saw my opportunity. I reached up and pulled the chain that now dangled in the air. The chain snapped and fell into my hand as Zachariah tumbled to the ground behind me. I opened my fist to see the pulsing grace in my palm. I felt its energy, its power.

"Israfel!" I cried, pulling her to her feet as she opened her eyes in shock.

"No! Stop!" Zachariah cried, stumbling to his feet as I put the necklace into Israfel's hand.

"Just break the capsule and you'll release the grace. Try and survive, please!" I whispered, curling my hands around hers.

"Okay... okay," She nodded.

"Now... do it now!" I shoved her away from me as Zachariah flung himself at us again. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him to the ground. I staggered forward and I let go. He fell to the ground again.

"No," He gasped turning over. Israfel ran away, hopping between the bodies until she got to an empty place. I watched her stare at me. She smiled sadly.

"It's worth a try," She whispered loud enough for me to hear. She threw the necklace at the ground, shattering the capsule. Blue light erupted from it, encasing Israfel. I staggered back as it swirled around her, making a gust.

Then it all went silent, but just for a moment. The energy exploded, Israfel's scream echoed in my ears. I felt Zachariah's hand clasp my ankle, but I didn't do anything. I just watched.

Then she and the light was gone. Just blinked out of existence. The hand around my ankle tightened and I fell forward. My senses came back to me as I realized what happened. I tried twisting around, but more hands pushed my down. Another hand was wrapped around my mouth and pulled my head back. I was jerked to my knees and I saw more angels came. They held me tight.

"What should we do with him?" A voice echoed in my pounding head.

"He's too dangerous to be left here. Kill him," Another voice responded. A man in a tuxedo walked in front of me carrying a blade.

I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed through the hand around my mouth as a blade plunged through my stomach. Pain spiraled through me as I screamed. The man pulled the blade out and the hands let go. I fell toward the ground, my hands instantly cupping the wound. I looked down and saw the glow from the blade tearing through my vessel. Darkness crept into the corners of my vision, death was taking me. The pain turned into numbness and I felt myself grow weak. My arms fell limp beside me as my head slowly followed the lead.

I felt limp as the darkness took over my vision, encasing me in a terrifying dark void.


	17. Tennessee

**Israfel**

* * *

The last thing I saw before I erupted into light, was Gabriel being pulled back by angels. I don't know what happened to him. I remember seeing arms wrapped around him, pulling him down. Then, I was torn apart by the blue light, grace, as it jammed itself inside of me. I was dead.

But, now I'm here. In the middle of a field. How did I get here? I don't know. I felt like all my limbs have been torn apart then sewed back together, then my chest ripped into ribbons and sewed together again. I ached all over and I couldn't move.

I remember talking to someone, I was just a blue orb, I think. I couldn't remember who this someone was or what we were talking about. Though, I know he brought me back here.

I craned my head, holding back a cry of pain. I flopped onto my stomach and picked myself up from the ground. I staggered forward, each muscle in my body screaming for me to stop. No way was I going to listen. I needed to find a town or something.

Or something it was. A small cottage loomed ahead, smoke billowing out of its chimney.

"Hello?" I croaked. No response.

"Hello!" I said a bit louder. The door creaked open and a tall skinny man wearing overalls stepped out.

"Who are you?" He said through a piece of straw in his mouth. He looked me over, his head tilted slightly.

"I... just... woke up over there," I gestured toward the horizon, "I don't know how I got here. My name is Israfel."

"Israfel, eh? Well come on in! You tell me you just woke up over there? Not pullin' my leg are you?" He asked, running down the steps and taking my hand, a crooked grin on his face.

"No, Sir! I'm not pulling your leg. Mind telling me what day it is?" I said, sitting down on a chair in his small cottage. The paint on the walls peeled and it smelled like saw dust and mold.

"It's July 16, 2012, Isabel," He informed, putting a tea pot on a stove.

"Oh," I sighed. I was gone for four months!

"You all right missy?" He asked suddenly, his face inches from my own.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry!"

"It's alright. I'll drive you to town tomorrow so you can have your folks pick you up."

"Okay!"

He smiled at me, his yellow crooked teeth shining in the light. I smiled back, I couldn't wait to call my mother and tell her I'm alright. What about Chloe? I'm sure she will want to know I'm okay.

But first, I need to find Gabriel. It's been four months! What could have happened to him? What if the angels killed him, or something? Turned him dark side? First I'll go to the warehouse he brought me to. I'll see what I could get from there.

"Hey, where are we?" I asked the old man.

"Eh? We're in Tennessee, miss," He answered, shaking his head, "You don't remember a damn thing! You don't even know where you're at!"

"My bad. Guess I hit my head pretty hard and lost some things," I answered. He chuckled, examining me with squinted eyes for a moment before looking back at the potatoes he just started cutting. Tennessee? I was in Wisconsin! The warehouse is in Wisconsin!

"I need to get to Wisconsin, I know my family is up there," I said, breaking the silence.

"Wisconsin? Your folk up there? That's alright! I'll take you there myself! I got me some folk up there as well!" He nodded eagerly, beaming with excitement.

I guess tomorrow I'll head home. To my family and Gabriel... if they are still there


	18. Reunion

**Gabriel**

* * *

I woke up on the stone floor. I was in a warehouse. I looked down at my stomach, remembering the stab, but it wasn't there anymore. Only blood. No mark. I rolled over, ignoring the stiffness of my limbs. I pushed myself to my feet and rubbed the back of my head.

"What happened?" I thought out loud. I remember being stabbed... then waking up here.

I shook my head and focused, my surroundings fading away and an alley in a small town taking its place. I walked to a newspaper stand and read the date.

"August?" I muttered to myself. Four months! I don't even know what happened!

Israfel. She popped into my mind and I instantly felt sad. Where was she? Was she alright? If she was fine, what happened? Did she forget about me because I wasn't there anymore? I will find her. I will not do anything else until I do. I'll start here, in Wisconsin.

I walked forward, ignoring the weird looks.

"Sir, you alright?" A man asked me, touching my shoulder. I turned to look at him, my face falling into a scowl.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone. All of you," I hissed and kept moving. Humans can be awfully annoying, even if I am on their side. Just because I'm cheering for them, doesn't mean I have to love them.

I crossed the street, lost in thought. A car honked and swerved, making me jump backward.

"Hey, watch it pal!" The driver shrieked.

"Wait! Stop!" Another voice in that car cried. The voice was familiar... I turned around to see a girl with auburn hair step out. Her aqua blue eyes were fixed on me as she waved away the car.

"Israfel?" I asked, walking forward.

"Gabriel!" She cried, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I thought they killed you!"

"Yeah, me too," I muttered, patting her back.

"What do you mean?" She asked, letting go of me. Her eyes watched me intently.

"Huh? Never mind. What happened to you?" I asked, taking her hand and guiding her down the street.

"I can't remember. I just woke up in Tennessee," She knit her eyebrows together as she thought it through.

"Oh," I sighed. The summer air was stuffy and warm, rather uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?" Israfel finally asked.

"Looking for a hotel," I answered.

"Oh, okay. Where's the hotel?"

"Around the corner, I think. Just follow me, okay?"

"Right. Okay."

Soon we arrived at the hotel. It wasn't very big, but it was fine. I walked along the dirt parking lot and jogged up the creaking wooden steps. I checked out a room and lead Israfel down the hallway and into it.

The door creaked and it smelled like mildew and cheap air freshener. The dark curtains on the window were pulled back and held by a single hook.

"Well, at least it's in one piece?" I shrugged, trying to find the bright side to this room.

"Uh-huh. It looks like crap," She said.

"I'm just trying to find the bright side," I chuckled, letting go of her arm.

"I don't think there is a bright side to this!"

"Can't blame me for trying!"

She laughed and walked over to the bed and flopped down.

"It's like a rock!" She cried, rolling onto her stomach. I laughed, taking my jacket off and putting it on an old wooden chair. It was getting warm.

"I need to take a shower," She said suddenly, standing up. She pushed open the bathroom door and examined it.

"At least it's clean," I muttered over her shoulder. She turned around and pushed me backward, a smile curling on her lips.

"Shoo! I want my privacy!" She grinned, shaking her head.

"Alright, fine! I'll be back later," I informed, raising my arm and snapping my fingers, disappearing from the hotel room.


	19. Date Night

**Israfel**

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around myself as I fumbled with my clothes. I slithered into them and hung up the towel. I left the bathroom and took a brush from my pocket. Peering into the mirror, I dragged the brush through my hair, each pull sending little rays of pain.

"You done now?" Gabriel asked, making me jump.

"Stop poofing in on me like that! One day you'll scare me so much that I will have a heart attack and die. All because of you," I joked, putting the brush down.

"My bad," He chuckled.

"I'm starving," I whimpered as I left the bathroom. I noticed he was wearing nice clean clothes.

"Let me take you out to dinner, it would be my treat!"

"Oh? Really?"

"Of course! I'd love too!"

"Awesome! I'll get ready, then!"

"Be ready by... Six o'clock!"

With that he disappeared. I smiled and ran back to the bathroom. Although I didn't have anything, I could at least make myself look better. The past few weeks with Gabriel, ignoring that four-month disappearance, I felt more attached to him. I guess you could say I liked him? With all the things that have happened lately, I couldn't wait for dinner tonight. I'm not even sure if this is a date, but I would love to think it like that...

"Ding-Dong! You ready?" Gabriel knocked on the bathroom door, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"It's time already? Okay," I giggled, opening the door. He smiled at me and took my hand.

"Then come with me," He led me to the door.

"Where are we going to go?"

"It's all a surprise!"

He looked down at me, his eyes shining. He led me down the old hallway and out of the hotel. The sun was setting in the horizon, just a ball cut in half. The breeze lifted my hair as we walked.

After awhile of walking, Gabriel stopped and hurried me into a small diner. A waiter smiled and took us to a wooden booth, this obviously wasn't a popular place.

"This is a small diner, I know it's not much," Gabriel shrugged his shoulders,"but I know you like places like this."

He was right. I do.

"It's great," I smiled at him, glad to know he bothered to know what I liked.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked, sticking his small face between us.

"Oh, just water, please," Gabriel said.

"I'll have the same," I told the waiter. I smiled sweetly as he turned and hurried off.

"What do you want to eat?" Gabriel asked, leaning forward in his seat with his arms folded on the table as he read the menu.

"Uh, whatever you're having?" I shrugged.

"Alright. I'll just order the special when the waiter comes around," He chuckled, leaning back. I nodded, feeling embarrassed that I thought this might have been a date.

"Here you go," The waiter said, breaking the silence. He put down two tall cups of water.

"We would like to order now," Gabriel said, looking at the waiter.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked, pulling out a small notepad.

"Just the special. We can share."

"Alright."

The waiter walked away, leaving us again.

"Sorry," Gabriel said, taking my chin in his warm hand.

"About what?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"This isn't the best place."

"Oh, well, it's okay. I don't mind," I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back, away from his hand. He sighed and put his hands in his lap. I stared out the window, watching the cars drive past and women rushing to get home. All these people with normal lives... while I had an angel-infested one. One where the supernatural exists... where I'm the angel. It all feels like a fairy tale, if you think about it, just minus the blood and violence. One day I must just wake up and this would have all been a dream. I horrible nightmare, to be exact. Though, Gabriel is the best part. My knight in shining armor.

"Here you go!" The waiter crooned, a massive plate dropping in front of us. My eyes widened as I stared at the plate before me. On the plate was cheeseburgers stacked high.

"Oh... wasn't expecting that," I heard Gabriel gasp. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips, I couldn't help it. The waiter grinned and hurried off to help another customer, leaving us to stare at the plate before us.

"Let me guess, you didn't know what was the special," I laughed.

"I didn't... but I can honestly say this was not what I was thinking at all. I had lots of options in my mind, but this? Wow... just... wow!" He chuckled. He reached over and grabbed a burger and a plate. He set it down and stared at it like he was making sure it wouldn't bite. He picked it up and sank his teeth into it.

"Is it any good?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Wonderful!" He grinned through a mouthful of food. I giggled and reached over, grabbing a burger for myself. I bit into it and was surprised by how it tasted. It tasted wonderful!


End file.
